Next Generation
by Elia L Dodd
Summary: Max & Fang have triplets...     and if thats not enough the flock acquire knolege of older Avian Americans, But who? Read and Review! Set after Season one of Eureka.
1. Familiar atmosphere

This one is short but it's for suspense! :) aren't I mean! :)

* * *

**Fang POV**

I awoke with the smell of hospital chemicals flooding my nose and claustrophobia of being in a cage over whelming me.

I looked into the cage next to mine and saw Max, Her eyes glazed over, probably talking to the Voice.

Then I realized what woke me up, a scientist, Jeb, oh joy!

Just then Max turned to me and said "The Voice said this would be a good thing like not a test."

Ok that's weird how could anything including Jeb and the School be good I mean really?

Jeb came over and unlocked our cages.

"Come." Well how could he be straighter out with it… maybe say why?

Max got out and beckoned to me to 'come' too. She gave the flock a hand signal and we followed Jeb out.

Jeb led us into a plain room.

"Stay" Jeb said.

I heard Max mutter "Birds not dogs we're birds not dogs." I smirked at this.

We waited about ten minutes until Jeb returned.

The door creaked open. Then in waddled an infant. The little boy had firery red hair & blue eyes. Jeb followed him into the room with two little girls in his arms. Both girls hardly had any hair but one had blonde and the other had black. The girl with blonde hair had brown eyes and the one with black had supper dark eyes.

Before I could properly take this in Jeb stated "They had their first birthday today! I thought it would be a nice present for them to meet their parents today!"


	2. Middles

**Fang POV**

Oh my god. You have got to be kidding me. I _tried_ to keep the shock of my face.

"Um… I can see it with the two, but he has got Red hair & blue eyes?" Max said.

"Oh All I can say is _that_comes from your side." Jeb said glancing in my direction. "Would you like to name them? We saved you the pleasure." No you were probably just too lazy. Not that I don't want to…

"Mm… "I said reaching for the dark haired girl "Naomi?"

"Sure" Max said reaching for the blond headed girl. "Nicole."

"Yah and Noah? "I suggested pointing to the little boy.

"Ok." Max replied

"The Voice was right!" I said with a grin.

"Well, I don't think it would be appropriate to put you all back in the cages." Said Jeb who had been looking back and forth between us excitedly.

"You're setting us free again? Wouldn't you like lose your job for that?" Said Max Hotly.

"Maybe but this is more important than that." Oh yes Mr. Noble.

We were now headed for Arizona; Jeb had suggested we visit Dr. Martinez. Why we were I had no idea, since when did we do what Jeb wanted? At least we weren't injured isn't that how we always show up?

I had the Naomi & Nicole in my arms and Max is carrying Noah. Iggy offered to carry one but I told him I could carry two, but if they got to heavy I'd hand him one. In other words naah.

"Fang." Max said.

I coasted up to her. "Yah?"

"I've been thinking maybe we should trade for middle names." I raised my eye brows to tell her I didn't quite follow. "You gave Naomi and Noah first names. I gave Nicole her first name. Well I could give Naomi and Noah middle names and you give Nicole one."

"Sounds fine to me." I said "You want to start since you have been thinking about it?"

"How about Naomi Marsayus Ride?"

"Good and Nicole Shay Ride?" I offered.

"And Noah Taylor Ride." Max stated this time.

I liked the names. I looked down at our girls and thought Wow what did the school think they were doing? Would this be a good thing? In a way this made me want to find my family.

* * *

**AN:I will now answer a question from Cheyrainawsomness! How old are they? Max/Fang/Iggy are 16 so Nudge is 13 Gazzy is 10 and so that makes Angel 8.**

** Sorry guys this one turned out to be more of a filler! **

**read and review.**

** - :)Peacness:)**


	3. Who blew up the driveway?

**Fang POV**

"Can we stop at the next town and eat I'm starving!" The Nudge channel. "Oh and like we should all go shopping Oh I like sooo need a new outfit! We should stay at a hotel and everything!" The triplets were still in The School attire so we at least need to find them some new clothes.

"Yes I don't think you are the only one hungry, Yes we probably should get some new clothes we won't blend in anywere in what we're wearing and Yes we probably should find a hotel to stay at for tonight. Any more questions guys?" Max replied.

"Hm… I don't think so…"was surprisingly all Nudge could come up with.

"Hey I see city lights!" said The Gasman excitedly

"Land behind the super market!" Max ordered

Once landed we trudged down the street to some restaurant. The manger got a bit unhappy with us for ordering so much food but let us by with it and was quite surprised when we ate it all and requested desert.

After wards we went to Wallie World. Max chose some outfits for the girls while I had a wonderful time shopping for Noah. Max made me promise not to buy any black stuff for Noah. I could hardly find any if I tried. I ended up buying some dark green though.

Max bought the girls lavender.

We bought our selves the normal stuff though.

Ugh Nudge wanted to come here, but she didn't imply she wanted to stay. We were all waiting on Nudge, again, to try on everything in Wallie world.

"I'll go get her surely she has an outfit by now. Watch the kids!" Max said wondering towards the clothing department.

Gazzy and Iggy were fiddling with some wires probably working on another bomb. I gave up on telling them off eons ago.

So I watched the little ones with Angel. They were cruising along a bench. I just observed them until Max and Nudge returned.

"Oh Max! Why can't I get both I mean they're both like on sale and they are like sooo cute! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please Max" Nudge was jumping up and down now.

"No you can't have more than one." Max said "No one else got more than one you aren't either."

Max paid with the Max card and we left. I was frankly relived to be in the air again.

"Um… Max you having the same problem?" I asked Max. We are flying three thousand feet above the place this other school should be. We thankfully did not follow Jeb's plans cause God forbid there was security cams all over the place at the school. The whole school would know of our plans.

"If you're having difficulty spotting the school than yes" Max replied "Think we should go down to check it out?" she said glancing up at me.

I shrugged. She grumbled something and started to descend.

"What does The Voice make of this?" I inquired as we landed.

Before us was what used to be a road but is caved in and looks a bit more like a cliff. Maybe caused by an earth quake?

"What's going on?" Iggy asked.

"Looks like someone has blown up the drive way!" Was Max' reply.

"Oh" Was all Iggy could come up with.

"Well what we guna do now?" Gazzy asked. Wow we're full of questions.

"Mm… we'll see about that town nearby see if there is anything suspicious there." Max said.

Other than a bunch of braniact kids sitting on the cement drawing scientific formulas & some guy blowing stuff up in a mechanic's garage. Nothing to unusual or do we just not know what the definition of unusual is…

Longest chapter yet what'd you think? R&R!


	4. The Sheriff & the Deputy

** Disclamer: I saddly do not own MR or Eureka. I only own like I said earlyer the plot Noah, Naomi and Nicole**

* * *

**Fang POV**

We observed the town for about an hour then we decided we were hungry again. We went to a cute little café-Café Diem. We seated ourselves in a 'gun fighters corner' so we could see everything that was going on. Max and I had Noah in between us and Nicole to my left and Naomi to her right. We had our hands full. So the flock was behaving themselves.

Two police officers came the door. I read there quite convenient name tags: _Sheriff Jack Carter _&_ Deputy Jo Lupo. _What kind of name is that, Lupo? They made a beeline for our table. Max and I both stiffened at their actions. Jo froze about fifteen feet from our table.

She murmured under her breath three words that caught me as odd: Oh my god. Why?

Sharif Carter gave her a funny look and asked her what was up.

"Nothing." Oh yah sure that assures us all.

So they closed the gap between them and the table.

"May I ask what we've done wrong?" Max asked innocently

"You have-"was all Sheriff Carter could say before Jo interrupted.

"I would like to talk. Let's take them back to the office."

"But, Jo?" Sheriff Carter said as if this wasn't going according to plan.

Max stood and got Naomi out of her high chair. I stood and did the same for Noah and Nicole. The flock joined us, and we followed.

"Max, why are we following them?" said Gazzy voicing all our thoughts just ask Angel.

"Voice" Max whispered in response. Wow we seem to be on this jag of _follow the Voice…_

_**Has The Voice been wrong yet? **_(Angel)

_Yes, it has, remember the last time? With the nonexistent school. _I thought back teasingly.

_**Ok you got me there but maybe it was a flook and it had some old information.**_

_How old?_

_**FANG!**_ She screamed inside my head.

Ouch hey!

Since we couldn't all fit in the Sharif's SUV (2 adults 3 teens 3 kids & 3 infants) so we walked to the office.

* * *

**The next one should be long I wanted to save it for the next chapter.**

**Peacness!**


	5. Jo

**Sorry guys I intended on making this one long, but I decided I needed to have this in here.**

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Maximum Ride or Eureka.**

* * *

**Jo POV**

I walked across the café with Sheriff Carter. We were investigating the new comers. Vince had reported them 'cause there weren't supposed to be anyone in or out of Eureka while the security screen is down.

I scanned my eyes across their faces. The one of the older boys seemed blind you couldn't really tell though by the way he acted. The oldest girl was staring across at us. She was sitting in between two toddlers, one with black hair and dark eyes & a red head with blue eyes. Then I saw the teen next to the red head. He had dark hair and dark eyes…

_Flashback image. _

_This guy looked just like the guy in the café but he had red hair, blue eyes and blond wings with red tips. He had a smirk on his face._

"Oh my god"

"What's up?" Sheriff Carter asked.

"Nothing" I didn't want to make him worry.

We walked forward and the oldest girl asked "May I ask what we've done wrong?" innocently

"You have- Sheriff Carter stared but I interrupted "I would like to talk. Let's take them back to the office."

"But, Jo?"

The older two got the infants out of their high-chairs and followed us the rest followed as if questioning the decision.


	6. surprise surprise!

AN: Sorry It took me soooo long to update, I had technical issues.

Disclaimer: I do not own MR or Eureka.

**Fang POV**

When we got to the office there was a phone call.

"How about you go take care of that this time and I'll deal with them." Jo said gesturing towards us.

"Ok" Sheriff Carter replied then ran out the door.

"Wait for it." Jo said patiently I didn't quite understand what see meant until the sheriff return hastily panting. "Where is it?"

"Fargo's place, the neighbor's music is too loud again." Jo replied with a smirk. What is it with this town and names? Then again who was I to be talking, Tooth?

Max was giving her a funny look then looking at me like she was comparing something.

"So" Jo said "We haven't been properly introduced. I'm Jo Lupo." Yah we gathered that we're not as stupid as you might think.

"Max" Max said with a warm smile

"Fang" I figured this wasn't the time for fake names.

"Iggy"

"Nudge"

"Gasman, and don't you dare ask."

"Angel"

Max and I introduced the triplets in our arms.

"Noah"

"Naomi"

"And Nicole"

Jo's eye brows were rising higher with each name. I thought they'd join her hair line.

"You're kidding, right?" Jo asked

"Nope." Max said popping the p. "I have a feeling this wasn't about introductions. Why'd you want us here?"

"For starters there is no way you could have just walked into town." Jo said

"So, what if we did?" Max asked nonchalantly

"We have high security and the screens would electrocute you. So giving the circumstances, how'd you get in?" Jo asked

Max gave me a worried look. Then said "Why such high security?"

"I am not the person to tell you that and I don't think they would." Jo replied sharply.

Wow sticky conversation.

"You really want to know?" Earth to Max wake up we don't just tell everyone we have wings.

_**Very funny. Max has her reasons.**_

_Sure, Angel, and what would those be? The Voice again?_

Silence… she was ignoring me!

Maybe I was right.

**Jo POV **_**(Thoughts)**_

Something about these kids seemed familiar; the way they acted like something might attack the any moment, like I might be a threat. I used to act that way. Ok in some cases I still do.

The one they call Angel kept giving me strange looks like she was confused or suspicious.

Maybe I should tell them my biggest secret. I haven't told anyone in years**…**

Max had asked me if I really wanted to know how they really got in. The other kids gave her nervous glances like they didn't think she knew what she had just said. Well yes I did, but sadly I bet I can guess.

**Max POV**

She seemed to be contemplating her answer. Geez it's not that difficult just a yes or no would do suffice.

Her answer surprised us all, "I could just guess…" Yah right "Same way I do." Ya-ah right.

She rolled her shoulders and extended her wings they were mid-night black like Fang's. Ok that wasn't what I expected, but what did I expect?


	7. Eventful Day

**Max POV**

We are all in such shock I almost drop Naomi. We've seen only one other avian-American, Dylan, who committed suicide about a year ago. He was a clone. Could Jo be a clone? She would still have to be about 28. We've never seen any avian-American over the age of 16.

We unfurled our wings in response. She probably wasn't a scientist. Although we have run into some people from the school who posed as police in New York, she looked more like a victim of the science than the scientist.

Although on an everyday basis we wouldn't just run around and tell everyone our story (Like Fang reminded me earlier through Angel's new skill of transferring voices rather than just telling me.) We told Jo our long and drawn out lives in short. Like we grew up in a place called the school and Jeb took us to a safe house and etc. etc… Minus Dylan I know it may be important but we tried to leave that behind us.

Jo told us about her life story.

"I grew up in a place similar to the school 'sept we called it the lab we weren't into special names-"

"We?" Fang questioned

"Yah I just had one friend while I was in the lab, Nicolas." Jo said almost sadly "We escaped in late June would have been the day before our unofficial 14th birth-day. The lab was in Texas somewhere near the Gulf of Mexico. So we took off over the Gulf of Mexico. About half way to Cuba we were ambushed by what you call Erasers all be it a past generation that was more dog than human. Nicolas took a good slash to the side and lost too much blood. By the time I landed in The Arrecife Alacranes he was dead…" Her voice faltered. "From then on I decided I would be as normal as possible. I rarely get to spread my wings. I haven't seen any of those 'Erasers' since."

**Fang POV**

Wow sad story.

"I have a picture" Jo said going over to a drawer at what I assume to be her desk. She opened it and unloaded it onto the desk. When she got to the bottom she pulled out the board under the board was a photograph and a few a odds and ends. She pulled the picture out to show Max.

Max gasped dramatically. Which I found a bit OOC.

"Fang, come look at this." She said in a tone that made me wonder what could possibly be in the photo.

I walked over and was similarly surprised without the dramatic gasp. It was a boy about twelve sitting strait up on a hospital bed. Face void of emotion. He had blond wings with red tips spread out behind him. But the scary part was he looked exactly like me at that age minus the coloring he had firery red hair pale skin and dark eyes. His skin not quite as bleached of color as Iggy's.

The other kids had gathered around Max and were taking in the second blast of shock of the day.

"And that's-"I started but Jo finished for me nodding her head "Nicolas, and I believe that he is either your dad or at least your brother."

"How would we find out?" Max asked knowing I couldn't ask right now I was to out of it.

"We need to talk to Alison Blake." Jo said


	8. test

**AN: I apologize for such along writers block. :)  
**

**Jo POV**

I called Alison to let her know she would be having visitors, but she said she was at G.D. So we have to wait…

We decided to go back to Café Diem.

"The regular, Jo?" Vince asked

"Yes, could you get them whatever they had last time?"

"Oh sure" Obviously not getting it at first then enthusiastically realizing what I meant,

Max gave me the little boy they call Noah. Noah has the same red hair as Nicolas I have a feeling Nick isn't Fang's brother.

**Fang POV**

We sat "back" down in our place in the corner after Jo talked with the guy at the counter, Vince.

"I wonder what Alison Blake will want to do." Max whispered to me.

I shrugged truthful I am a little nervous as to what she will do. If she finds out what we are will she be like any other scientist wanting to do tests and all that jazz?

Jo actually didn't seem surprised as to how much we ordered, but Vince seemed a little unsure.

"Wow, you ordered a lot of food, are you sure you can eat it all?" Vince asked a concerned look on his face.

Jo replied for us "Yes they can its normal for them." Made me wonder if she has a high metabolism too, but Max beat me to it.

"Don't you normally eat a lot to?" I almost cracked a half smile at that think about how that would sound?

"Not here. I wait till I get home and gorge myself then." Jo said actually laughing

"What's so funny?" Max asked. Ignorance is bliss…

"Don't you normally eat a lot to?" Gazzy repeated with his better skill, everybody at our table burst out laughing (except me of course, it just earned a half smile) but we did earn strange looks from everyone in Café Diem. I was a little surprised that Jo didn't think that was odd.

"When does Alison get of work?" Max asked

"Depends on what kind of day she's having." Jo replied

**Fang POV**

It wasn't long before Jo's "cellphone" started beeping-Alison.

"You call that a cellphone?" Max asked it looked really tiny it was about half the size of a credit card.

"Yah, this town way ahead of the world in technology." Jo replied I have a feeling that was more than she is supposed to tell anyone. Something about high security.

We walked down the street past the boy drawing scientific formulas on the sidewalk, again. We headed back to the sheriff's office.

**Alison Blake POV**

I arrived at the office before Jo. She sounded excited. The only thing I've heard her that excited about is guns.

Sheriff Carter is working on paper work when I arrive.

It's only about five minutes before Jo gets here she has three teens, three kids & and three infants with her. She's carrying a red headed boy and has a smile spread across her face.

"Jo, what's going on?" I ask

"I have a simple request. Could you do a DNA test on this kid?" Jo said gesturing toward one of the teens he has dark hair, dark eyes and olive skin. An expression crosses his face, confusion? Fear? No I must of imagined it there is no trace of it now.

"Why?" I asked

"Kind of a secret how about we go someplace no one could hear us." The blond headed teenage girl says gesturing toward Carter. I just rolled my eyes

"Yah I think we should." Jo says taking me by surprise.

Carter is just trying to ignore us.

"Ok, we could go to my house for now." I stated

**Fang POV**

DNA test? Oh crap. I've had enough of those in my short life to last a life time. I hate needles, but enough complaining on with the story.

It wasn't a long walk to Alison's house. When we got there Jo gave Alison the feather from the drawer. "Scan this." Alison gave her the 'are you kidding' look. "Just do it" Alison went of to do as said.

"Fang, we'll need a feather, a hair or blood would do, but best to have similar DNA samples." Jo said

"No needles?" I asked

"Nope" Jo replied "I dealt with needles enough in my day do you really think I would make you do that?"

"Guess not." I said giving her said feather. She gave Noah to Iggy (quite smug to finally get a hold of one of the triplets) and left to give Alison the feather. She returned shortly after

"We'll have to wait 24hrs for the test to turn out" Jo said headed for the door

"Wait while we're here where do you think Fang got his coloring? Why not test you too?" Max said

Jo paused, sighed then took one of her feathers in to Alison.

"We done here?" she asked on her return.

"Believe so."


End file.
